When You're Dead
by purpleducki88
Summary: The sequel to In the After Life, in Ginny's POV mostly. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione die of natural causes, of course and, erm, all at the same time.  They go to the afterlife, or whatever you want to call it. Lots of HarryGinny fluff. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ok, since everyone wanted a sequel…HERE IT IS! It's going to be a series; I'm not sure how many parts. I'll try to include their kids and everything. Plus, since everyone wanted them, the various historical figures will be included! Muggle AND Wizarding, thankyouverymuch. Plus, it's now from Ginny's POV. Any who, here it is. Everybody, WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!)**

The day started out like any other. She crawled out of bed, changed her clothes by thinking about what she wanted to wear, went downstairs, said good morning to Thomas Jefferson, skipped breakfast (she was dead; dead people don't need breakfast), and plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She changed it from channel 67 (Desperate Housewife reruns - AGAIN!) to channel 37 (Earth). She snuggled up with a blanket and watched on the split three-way screen all three of her beautiful children. James; looked just like his father, and still wasn't awake; Lily; was the spitting image of her namesake, and cooking breakfast for her family; Albus Severus; A red-headed Hogwarts professor with dazzling green eyes, in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

_All of them looked so happy,_ thought Ginny, watching as Lily's husband, Damian Longbottom, came up behind her and gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

And, of course, Ginny was happy for them. She loved how their lives had turned out. She loved James marrying another Gryffindor, Janey Wood, Oliver's daughter (another redhead, Ginny noted). She definitely loved Lily marrying Neville and Luna's son. _Finally, those two are officially part of the family._ She certainly didn't mind Albus Severus teaching at Hogwarts; he had a girlfriend and taught Defense Against the Dark Arts quite well. She couldn't help but giggle when she thought of how he was following in his namesake's footsteps; next year, he was starting as headmaster.

All the children were getting old, as well. James was already 58, Albus, 57, and Lily bringing up the rear with 56. As much as it pained Ginny to think about it, she knew that her children would be joining her shortly. A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled raising each. Catching James pranking Ron and Hermione's poor children; Watching Lily race up to her and with purple hair, her first accidental magic; and the joy on Al's face as he opened his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Moments such as these were etched in her memory for eternity. She loved her children deeply, and realized that she could accept their future deaths if she knew they would come join her here, forever happy.

------------------------------------------

Harry watched from behind Ginny; he saw the many emotions crossing her face. She loved watching them all day. He often had to pry her away from the TV in order to get any of her attention what-so-ever. He snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Been watching the kids again, have you?"

She smiled lithely and replied, "Yeah. I just love knowing they're ok. I love knowing everything is ok.

"But Gin, everything is more interesting when nobody knows."

"Says the boy-who-lived."

Both grinned and Harry said, "Yep, that's a direct quote. And so is this." He leaned down to kiss her, neither noticing their parents and friends trickling into the room.

"Ew, not again." Ron and Hermione had just finished breakfast, and Ron wanted to watch some House reruns. "We don't have House in England!" he had said excitedly the day before to Harry, after watching about 80 reruns of it.

"Oh, shut up, Ron. You're just sad you can't watch House."

"Why yes, I am. I wonder why…Could it be because YOU TWO ARE GROSSING ME OUT AND BLOCKING THE TV AT THE SAME TIME?!?!?!!"

"Oh, shut up Ron," injected Hermione, taking a seat on the couch next to Ginny. "I think it's very nice that Harry and Ginny still love each other."

"Well, could they go 'love each other' some where else?"

"Ooh, is he suggesting what I think he is?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"I do believe he is, Mr. Potter." Ginny raised one as well, and both smiled and ran upstairs.

Ron couldn't care less. House was making fun of some students because they didn't figure out how to cure a lady whose neck had internal bleeding.

"Idiots," muttered Ron, "It's obviously Lupus…"

**(A/N: Ok, so there's the first chapter. Not very long, I know. Sorry about switching POVs in there. I tried to put in historical figures, but that horrendiful run-on sentence in the beginning made me forget. Anyway, it will be very fluffy and full of jokes about prime-time TV. Hope you likie, 'cause I need to do some home work now. BYE!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry this story is taking so long. I just have no idea what to write. I mean, I only really meant it to be a oneshot. SEND ME IDEAS, please! **

**On a different note, I know this chapter isn't very serious or mature, but what do you expect from someone whose Author's Notes are longer than her chapters? Ok, I'll shut up now. Here's chapter two!)**

Ginny loved her brothers; she really did. But there some days when she just wanted to murder them…in the dining room…with the candlestick…with Colonial Mustard…

Today was one of those days. Didn't they understand that her jump-roping time was quiet-time? It was the one time of day (usually around 4:05) when she could be by herself and think. Sometimes she though about nothing; other times, she thought about shaving her legs, and how it made her think of Ritz crackers. No matter what, it was her quiet-time. And if Ginny didn't have her quiet-time, things got REAL ugly REAL fast. The minute she walked out of the bedroom she and Harry now shared (hint, hint), Harry could tell there was something wrong. She not only looked ticked, but Harry used his Jedi Mind powers **(Yesh, dead people have Jedi Mind powers, duh!)** and found out that she was indeed very ticked.

"Uh, Ginny? Are you-?"

"I NEED MY QUIET-TIME!!!"

Harry's face quickly paled; he knew this was bad. He had interrupted her only once during her quiet time, but the wrath he had had to face was so terrible that he trembled just thinking about it. He went to hide somewhere. He wouldn't be coming out for a few more hours.

Ginny didn't notice, and continued on her rampage of terror, pushing Godric Gryffindor and Harriet Tubman out of her way. She finally made it to the three of her brothers she wanted to kill. Ron, Fred, and George took one look at her and ran like hell. She chased them all over the common room, causing many people to run from the room in an attempt to get out of the feeing redheads' way. Ginny stomped angrily after them, screeching in a rather high-pitched voice, "_YOU IMBECILES! YOU INTERPUTED MY QUIET-TIME! I __**NEED**__ MY QUIET-TIME OR ELSE!!!!!!"_

Needless to say, she eventually caught them. They all came away the victims of the worst bat-boogey hex in history. Bats wouldn't stop attacking them for a month afterwards.

Later that night, Harry came out from his hiding place behind the fridge. He looked around and saw that everyone had left, which he took as a sign that Ginny was still armed and dangerous. He quickly replaced himself in between the fridge and the wall, and tried to go to sleep.

**(A/N: I know, retarded, right? Sorry this is do short. My term paper was due today, so I didn't have much time to write for both of my stories. Also, next week I'll be out of town, so don't expect anything. Really. I won't have any access to electronics at all. Just forget I exist for a week, ok? So, see you in two weeks! Also, uh… REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Nymphadora Potter never was one to cry.

Or to show that she wasn't calm in any way, really. She knew her husband and three children counted on her to be their rock. And, in many ways, she was.

When her husband lost his first job because of an unfortunate incident involving a pair of socks and eBay, she was his there for him.

When her eldest daughter, Hermione, came home crying after breaking up with her first boyfriend as a small ten-year-old, she held her and told her there were more fish in the sea.

When her son, Arthur, was robbed of his pants (which seemed to happen quite often), she always had a pair on hand.

And when her younger daughter, Antimony, crashed her broom when she was nine, she gathered up the pieces and went to buy her a new one.

Because that's what mothers do. They stand by their families, no matter what, and thanklessly do the job they love.

But what no one ever thinks of, while they are being held in the arms of their respective mothers, is that maybe their mother needs a rock, too.

Lily had only cried three times in the last decade.

First, when Antimony had been accepted to the Holywood Harpies, the all witches Quidditch team.

Second, when Hermione had married that lovely boy…good old what's-his-name…

And third, when her parents had died.

In fact, she had done a lot of crying since they died. At their funeral, at Ron and Hermione's funeral, when she saw them, peacefully lying in their bed, dead as doornails…

Despite the waterworks, however, she hadn't really realized they were dead until something big happened.

Hermione was pregnant!

She was so proud! Another beautiful little person would soon be brought into the world. She sat down and wrote letters to everyone she knew, spreading the good news. She put them in their envelopes and sent them away with owls. And promptly forgot about them.

Two days later, the owls came back. Two of them hooted and fly towards her, bearing two unopened letters. She wondered, who were they from? They had already gotten some replies, congratulating her on becoming a grandmother. But these letters looked familiar…

The owls dropped them at her feet. She picked them up and turned them over to see who they where for…

…and saw in her own loopy handwriting, _To Mum and Dad,_ and, _To Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron._

It finally hit her. They would never see the baby, never see any of their grandkids, never hug her again, never talk to her again at all. She wept, and knew that they would never be back.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ginny were weeping, too. But theirs were tears of joy. There were having great-grandchildren! One of the happiest days of their after lives, they smiled through the tears and went to tell Ron, Hermione, and everyone else they could find. Mrs. Weasly, especially would be overjoyed to become a great-great-grandmother.

No, Lily never was one to cry. But sometimes, it's all you can do.

**(Sorry this took so long. I strayed from Fanfiction, and then I finally wrote it, but I saved it in the wrong folder, and then I lost it...story of my life, right? But it was pretty good, I think. This was just to show how people on earth are doing without the trio plus Ginny. If you like this story, you should read my others (knows she is self-advertising, but doesn't care). They're good too! I just had to use Hermione's name. And Antimony, too. Gunnerkrigg Court, anyone? Ah well. I'll try to update sooner, but this just sorta popped into my head about twenty minutes ago, and I'm not sure I'll have another good idea. Review, please! Also? No flames! Please!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear my lovely readers,

Due to my extreme Emo-ness as of late, I will not be writing new chapters of this story or any of my others until this stage passes. If it is any indication, I have taken to wearing a black choker almost 24/7, and am contemplating painting my nails black. To all new readers, I hope you enjoy this story and my others, and am extremely sorry that this is not the next chapter as you had perceived it to be. That goes to old readers, also, although the total amount of old readers (according to my reviews) is about 3. Please, please, review. When I stop being so emo, here are a few this you can expect from me:

A fluffy Neville/Luna oneshot (ok, now do you see why I must not be emo for the writing process? Fluffy onesies don't work when they're emo.)

The eighth chapter of Back From the Past

The fourth chapter of When You're Dead

The second chapter of Operation Find…

And probably another kind of oneshot, because my main wish is to have a fluffy oneshot for each of my favorite pairings before going on to actual stories.

So, I once again apologize, and hope you can somehow find it in your (collective) hearts to forgive me for this terrible wrong I have done you all.

Love,

Purpleducki88


	5. Chapter 5

"How did we get here?"

Harry looked up, startled. "What?"

Ginny, who had been contemplating the ceiling with a concerned look in her bright brown eyes, turned to her husband and repeated her question. "How did we get to," she waved her hands to indicate the rest of the room, "this place?"

"The Gryfinndor common room, d'you mean? Well, you see those stairs-"

"Nonono, I mean this…afterlife of sorts."

"Oh, well…I s'pose we finally kicked it and ended up were all dead people go." He shrugged, "I dunno. I never really gave it much thought beyond that."

"Well, I've just been thinking, and…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't a clue how we…died."

"Jeez, Gin. Way to be depressing." Harry and Ginny turned around from their seats on the floor to find the late-great-James Potter standing behind them, grinning mischievously. He and Ginny had become fast friends, despite the fact that he was her father-in-law.

Ginny, however, was not in a joking mood. "I just can't figure out how we died. I mean, it's a little strange that all four of us died at exactly the same time. I mean, all I can remember is like…pink jello…" **(A/N: Sorry, I just had to put in a High School Musical reference. It's adlib from the first Drama class scene-thing. Troy's sitting on a desk, talking to some other guy, and he's like, "I don't know, all I can remember is like…pink jello…" It's totally in the movie. It's hilarious.)**

"Really?" said Harry, trying not to crack up, "Pink jello?"

"No, you moron, I only said that so that the author would have something funny to write and to build up suspense for the actual plot," said Ginny sarcastically. "YES, PINK JELLO!" She smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Wad'dya have't smack me upside the head for?"

"You were completely asking for it, mister-"

"Actually, I wasn't. I didn't just say, _'Oh Gin, please __please__PLEASE__ smack me upside the head! It would be ever so delightful!'-_"

"Oh, shut it mister 'Savior of the wizarding race, I don't give a crap. I'M YOUR WIFE, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TRUSTED ME WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT THE LAST MERLIN-DAMNED THING I SAW WAS SOME F-(CENSORED)-N' PINK JELLO!!!!"

Harry had long since stopped talking, and was staring with wide eyes at Ginny, probably thinking about how her towering over him, panting with a manic gleam in her eyes, barely visible through her mussed up hair…was extremely sexy.

Ginny noticed the staring, let out one last shout of, "WHAT?," before Harry got, up grabbed her, and said, "You're extremely sexy when you're this angry at me."

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Yew wanna get ate'n, boy?"

Harry looked at her cockily, quickly replied, "Yes, ma'am!" and dragged her upstairs.

James watched for a few more seconds, looking like he was going to explode. And then he did. Rolling on the floor, He laughed like a hyena, gasping for breath and yelling, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! REMUS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Just as he was sitting up, gulping air, Sirius raced down, looking like a small child at Christmas. "Did somebody new come?!?! I wanna meet 'em, I wanna meet 'em!"

"Nooo –snort- hahahaha…" James fell over again.

"Whaaa? Okay, James, where'd you get that crack, and where can I get some?"

James stopped laughing for a second, sat up, and looked at Sirius. He stayed like that for a full minute, then fell over, LHAOing again. **(A/N: Hells yeah, it's a word. Shaddup. Shun the non-believers! Shuuuuuuuunnnnn!) (If you have no idea where that came from, well, then…I don't REALLY pity you.)**

Later that day, everybody (and by 'everybody', I mean the main characters and their family) once again sat down in front of the TV. They didn't even notice as a small Whoosh! and a PLOP! behind them as a teenager-ish aged man fell right on his arse. Ginny thought, "Damn, a slushie would be really good right now," and turned around to go the kitchen. She took one look at the man, taking in his multi-color hair and doing a double take. "ZOMGTEDDY?!??!?!"

Whipping their heads around at Ginny's scream, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bolted over the couch yelling, "TEDDYZOMG!!! (WH)Y(A)R(E)(YO)UDEAD?!?!?!?"

Teddy had just stood up and was dusting himself off when he looked up and grinned. "Woah! So I am dead. Bitchin'." He would have said more, but Ginny and Hermione then launched themselves at him, throwing him back on the ground. Teddy couldn't breathe, couldn't hear anything but the fan-gasming of Ginny and Hermione as they cried and squished him and-

Suddenly there was air! He could breathe! All was silent as his eyes popped open and he sat up once more. The only thing he could hear was a woman's voice, which he faintly remembered from somewhere…

"Wotcher, Harry. You might wanter look after this one. She's a freakin' tiger, she is…You, too, Ron. Hermione, I thought you might have the decency not to do that…but…"

Teddy looked up. All he could see was the back of a pair of long, lean legs. Looking up, he saw the rest of a woman. Except, her hair was pink…?

She turned around. "Now who's all this hubub about?" She squatted down in front of him and studied his face before breaking into a grin. "Teddy…" she whispered, eyes positively glowing. She turned around after a second and beckoned to a shabby-looking man behind her. "Remus, come'ere! Look! It's Teddy!"

Teddy had a small epiphany. Remus…that was his dad's name…his mum was a metamorphagus, which would explain the pink hair…and they were both dead. And now, so was he. He really should have listened toVictoire, he told himself, She told me not to take over the Auror department after Harry died, but nooooo, I just HAD to go do it and get myself killed…

Teddy was interrupted from his reverie by a man pulling him to his feet. "Hi, Teddy, I'm…I'm Remus. I'm…your father." **(Lol, "Teddy, I am your father." "Noooooo!" …Hehe, Star Wars jokes…)**

Teddy stared in shock, nearly falling over once more. "Whaaaaaat?" he stated tactfully. His hair turned a myriad of colors in his confusion, then slowing down, and finally settling back on turquoise as he turned to Harry for confirmation. Harry, grinning broadly, nodded briefly.

Teddy turned back to the odd couple, newly crowned his parents (in his mind, at least). "Wotcher there, Teddy. Don't wan' ter get whiplash, now that you're dead, and all." He smiled at his mum. He grinned broadly. "How 'bout we blow this Popsicle stand, let's get some lunch. Just the three of us?"

"Sure, mum. Woah, that feels awesome to say that-"

"I KNOW! Right???" Harry was suddenly behind him. He jumped about a foot in the air. Harry merely smirked. "Go have some fun, Ted. You deserve it."

And so, the three Lupins made their way down to the common room entrance. All the main characters were teary-eyed, except…

"Who the hell was that, and what the bloody hell was up with his hair?" Harry turned and looked at his father.

"Dad, that was Teddy Lupin. Tonks and Remus' son. MY godson."

"Hey HEY! So, you finally got one'a your own then, Harry?" Sirius butted in. "Damn, why didn't Mooney tell US, his best friends, that he had a kid? And it looked like he had him for a while, too-"

"Oh, shut up, Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes. "You know just as well as the rest of us what happened to Teddy, so you can just stuff your stupid comments up your-"

"WHO WANTS ME TO KNIT THEM A SWEATER, EH?"

**(A/N: Sorry, it was getting a little hectic there, thank god for Molly Weasley.**

**Gawd, do you know how hard it is to write Tonks? I hope she didn't end up sounding like Hagrid…**

**Yay! This was a three pager! Well, two and a half and a half page author's note, but still. I'm immensely proud of myself.**

**For all who didn't know, fanart of some of my fanfics can be found on my deviantART account, listed on my profile. So, if you enjoyed my oneshots, yet need visual imagery, just drop by. Also, the E referred to there is my beta here. Go visit her, too. Yay!**

**Woah, not even half a page for the A/N. Good job, me!)**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/n: Aright, guys, so here we go

**(A/n: Aright, guys, so here we go. I know, I know. I haven't written this in SO LONG. And trust me, it's only because I've been in London for two weeks, and then had a graduation party on the first. So…please bear with me as I try to move this story along.)**

So, Teddy was dead. What was next? Would the second generation start to drop like flies soon? We're about to see.

Teddy had been dead almost a week. Today was his funeral, and the entirety of the main characters had shown up, dead and alive. As far as the alive ones went, there were many mourners, the most prominent being Victore, Teddy's wife. She and their two children, Stephen and Ricky, were front and foremost next to the slick black coffin. As the rain poured from the dark and gloomy sky, the large group gathered around the sad trio was protected from the elements by a bubble. The wizarding cemetery was silent as Teddy's remains were lowered into a hole next to his parents. To the right of the hole were three more spots marked for the remaining Lupins. It was a frightfully depressing sight, and for some morbid reason it was really fun for me to describe it.

So anyway, down on earth everyone was being all depressed and stuff. I mean, like, everyone. There were the Potters, all of the Weasleys, Teddy and Victore's friends from school and work, and even people who were only there for the cake at the reception, but were really good at fake crying.

Up in Heaven, however, this was a total excuse to have a crazy college-type party with drinking, dirty dancing, and dancing on tables whilst drinking. Sirius managed to do all three at the same time. I guess being a Marauder does have its perks later in life.

Of course, there were some who decided to keep out of the party action and watch the actual funeral. This was mostly Teddy, Arthur and Molly. The Trio would have been there, too, but _Low_ had just come on. Harry and Ginny were having plenty of fun grinding like they were fifteen, as was Ron as he sang along enthusiastically. Hermione was yelling at the DJ for playing such a dirty song ("Fred! This is a FUNERAL for goodness sake!") and…I think James and Lily were following Harry and Ginny's example. Well, that's what the song's about anyway.

So, anyway, there were only, like, three people watching. But of the three, only one noticed there was someone missing from the group of mourners.

Molly looked confuzzled. "Arthur," she said hurriedly, "Arthur, where's James?"

"Over here, Molly!" called James from where he was re-enacting the chorus, much to his wife's amusement.

"Not you, you disgusting man. I mean, where in this funeral is my grandson?!"

This caught Harry's attention. "What?" he asked, "What do you mean? Isn't he with Janey and Ollie?" Harry and Ginny rushed over to find the seat next to their daughter-in-law and granddaughter disconcertingly empty.

Wandering drunkenly over, Ron flapped a hand at them lazily. "Aw, he's prolly jus' takin' a piss."

"Ronald, language," sad Molly distractedly, "No, he hasn't been there since the beginning."

"Yo, Fred! Turn down the music!" yelled Harry. As the music faded away, all was silent except the occasional, "shawty got low, low, low, low, low…crapplebottom keems…boobs wit da fur…wit da fur…" from Sirius. He was only a LITTLE wasted!

THWUMP.

**(A/N: HOLY FRIGG WHO COULD IT BEEEE?**

**I think you can guess. The next chapter should come pretty quick, but I figured I better get something out to let you guys know that I am BACK!)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: As I sit in the dark, sip from my color-changing straw from Rubio's and type these words, I contemplate the fact that I have neglected to do a disclaimer for this series

**(A/N: As I sit in the dark, sip from my color-changing straw from Rubio's and type these words, I contemplate the fact that I have neglected to do a disclaimer for this series. So, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this chapter/story/sentence. 'Cept for the plot. That's mostly kinda mine.)**

_Last time on When You're Dead:_

_THWUMP._

"Ow."

"Wha? Cow? Where??" Sirius whipped his head around, searching for…eh, sure, a cow.

"No, I said, 'Ow.'"

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense then. D'you want ter meet my godson?"

"Oh, I've already had the pleasure, thanks."

"Weeeeeeeell then…" Sirius lost interest. I mean, what was the point of a new guy if you couldn't even flaunt your godson at them?

The newcomer got up and brushed off their pants. The pants were orange with a strange green pattern. Her shirt, however, was purple with the same pattern in mauve. It was an altogether strange combo, but she managed to pull it off. The dreamy eyed girl seemed to be around Ginny's age, and if fact she was. Pushing her blonde hair out of her pale face, she smiled and got to her feet. Yes, readers, as you have by now guessed, Luna Longbottom was newly dead. She didn't dwell on the fact that Sirius hadn't recognized her. He hadn't really spent much time with her anyway. She was most anxious to see her best friends.

"Hey, there's James – he's up there, next to Victoire. I guess I didn't recognize him with out his glasses," said Harry, letting out a small smile of relief.

Ginny, however, was only more distressed by his statement. "Harry James Potter! You were there when he was friggin' born! How could you-"

"Yes, but Ginny, love, so were you. And you couldn't find him either."

"Harry, he's not frickin' Waldo! I expected you to at least try a little bit harder than I did."

"Well, we all know I suck at Where's Waldo and I Spy and such, Gin. I didn't get much practice-"

"Yes, when you were at the Dursley's, we all know, Harry! So cry me a river, build me a bridge and GTF OVER IT!"

All was silent until a small smile slid onto Harry's face. "You slimy git. You actually expect me to find something to reply when you dole that out, don't you? Ah, well. I guess you fell pretty hard off of the Insult Tree."

"Yeah, well, you hit every branch on the way down the Meaniebutt Tree."

A few seconds of silence while Ginny pouted, and Harry totally started making out with her. Ron and Hermione hadn't even turned around to watch. They had long gotten used to the fighting/flirting of Harry and Ginny.

Luna, noticeably grinning about the continued normalcy of the pair, walked around the side of the couch and lowered herself down next to Hermione. "Hello, everyone."

Hermione turned briefly and said, "Hi Luna," and then did a double take. "HOLY FRICK LUNA, WHEN THE FRICK DID YOU DIE??"

The outburst caused Harry and Ginny to break apart. Ginny launched herself at her old friend, as did Hermione. As Hermione squealed her brains out, Ginny could only hold Luna close and let the tears spill from her eyes. Luna, expecting the opposite reaction from each girl, seemed a bit perplexed. Harry tiredly walked over and put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Hey there, Luna. We didn't expect to see you so soon." As the noise level lowered, he asked the question on everyone's minds. "What happened?"

**(A/N: Holy frick, man? What happened?? Also, how awesome was that twist there?! RIGHT!! I spent, like, half an hour trying to figure if I should have James die, or Luna/Neville, or some random person like Rita Skeeter. With her, it woulda been like, "Hey there kids, I just stopped by to get an interview on my way to Hell!"**

**And then Ron would facepalm and pull a big lever marked, 'TO HELL, BIZNATCH' which no one had ever noticed before.)**

**(A/N: Also, review, my sweet blossoms!)**


End file.
